A new demigod
by Demigod from Camp Half-Blood
Summary: A new demigod named Hannah arrives at Camp Half-Blood. But she seems distant. And she's hiding a big secret. The campers are determined to find out.


Hannah PoV

"OMG! Nico really is gay!" I yelped. "I had a crush on Percy Jackson, Nico spat. That's the truth. That's the big secret," I murmured, reading the line over and over.

I sighed and put the book down. I wished I were a demigod. But of course, that would be impossible. There's no such thing as Greek gods. And on top of _that,_ I'm Christian! And, I know the dangers. Percy had explained that all in the series. But a year-long camp? That totally beats school.

I read on until the end of the chapter and put the book down. I glanced at my watch: 11:57. I better go to sleep…

[Line Break]

Light flooded through the window. I stretched and laid back down again, not wanting to get up. I glanced at my watch. 7:23. Oh crap. I was going to be late!

I rushed to get dressed and put on a light blue shirt and yoga pants. I quickly brushed my teeth and dashed downstairs.

The table was already set. I ate a tiny piece of bread and ate mostly fruit. I spied a protein bar, grabbed it, swung on my backpack, and ran out the door.

I reached my bus stop. Looks like I was the only one. Like usual. The twins, Pierce and Reid, Nick, and Lucas usually rode their bikes. And Ashwin usually didn't ride the bus. I sighed and pulled out the Nook I borrowed from the library. Just my luck, I forgot _The House of Hades_ at home.

I heard the roar of the bus and looked up. Sure enough, there was the bus.

It was a going to be a normal day. Or so I thought.

"Hey Christine!" I waved one of my best friends, Christine Wang, over to my bus seat.

"Hi Hannah," she replied.

"You know, Nico really is gay!" I whispered, telling her about _The House of Hades._ Her eyes widened it surprise. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Christine responded, face-palming herself. "Fail!"

[Line Break]

Annabeth PoV

Percy had decided to stay year-long now. He IM'd Sally. She looked kinda sad, but she understood. I wish my dad was like that. But there was more news from Percy.

"Hey Annabeh. I had dream last night. Poseidon told me the pact was broken and I might get a new sibling!" He said excitedly.

"Congratulations," I replied. I just hoped he wouldn't become to attached to his new sibling, if he got one. Hopefully, s/he would be, like, 11 years old. Hey! It's my _boyfriend _we're talking about!

"But you should know," I continued, "Sometimes siblings can be annoying."

He shrugged. "I won't be expecting a ton of siblings. Just a few."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

[Line Break]

Hannah PoV

Yeah, I was wrong about it being a normal day. Sure, Hannah Kim, my other best friend, walked to all my colored classes together, because we had almost the exact same schedule, and the lunch tasted like heaven, we wrote in our composition books in English, etc. But I mean the _whole day. _

I walked back home from the bus stop. But as I approached, it got more windier, and it was foggy. Not that foggy, but foggy enough that I couldn't see the other side of the street.

"Mom! Why is the weather suddenly so… foggy?" I yelled as I got home.

My mom appeared, looking alarmed. Just then, the door flew open and windows shattered, as if we were in the midst of a tornado. Her eyes widened.

"Here! Use this!" My mom tossed me a pencil. _A pencil?_ What would that do to a tornado?

"Twirl it!" she yelled. Still confused, I twirled it. And what would appear in my hand then a 4-foot long bronze sword. What was happening?

Suddenly, a figure of mist started to form. A figure of a teenage boy. A storm spirit. Like the ones from _The Lost Hero._

I stabbed at him, and immediately he disappeared. Then I figured out he wanted to kill me. Why would he go through the trouble of wrecking our house if he didn't want to kill us?

Fog started to surround me, figures in armor starting to form. I stabbed at a few, and immediately they vaporized. But there was still 2 more. They were the quicker ones.

I stabbed my sword this way and that. I got lucky, and vaporized the 2.

As soon as the storm spirits were dead, the sun started shining again, and the fog lifted.

"Mom! What was that?" I yelled. My mom, who had been out of sight appeared in the hall. She sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Hannah, you know the books you like to read? They're true. And _you're_ a demigod."

Considering what I had just been through, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be one anymore.

"2 campers from Camp Half-Blood should be coming soon. You should bring a bag with a bit of your things with you," she continued. I nodded.

"Oh, and one last thing. Don't let them know you know everything. They'll think you're a monster," she finished. I nodded again and rushed upstairs.

I wondered if it was a good idea to bring the Heroes of Olympus series. Then I decided to only bring _The House of Hades._ Along with that, I packed clothes and toiletries, and some money.

As I rushed downstairs, there was a pegasus waiting outside.

"Bye mom, I love you," I said as I hugged her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Bye Hannah. I love you too," she said. Then I ran outside. 2 campers, who I think were Annabeth and Percy, were waiting.

"I'm sure your mom has explained everything to you. I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy," she said. Bingo. Actually, my mom had barely said anything; I just knew everything already. I nodded in response. And then it was off to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
